The present disclosure relates to voltage dividers, and particularly to resistive voltage dividers that may be formed on a dielectric layer, and a directional coupler including such a voltage divider. A voltage divider may be considered a network having impedance elements connected in series, to which a voltage is applied, and from which one or more voltages can be obtained across a portion of the network. Dividers may have parasitic impedances affecting the response. These impedances include capacitance to ground and to neighboring, structures at ground or other potentials.